


Computer Nude

by boobygeist



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gentle Sex, Light Dirty Talk, Pailing, Rough Sex, Sexting, Troll Anatomy, idk its probably both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-20 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobygeist/pseuds/boobygeist
Summary: Tyzias gets a message from her matesprit.
Relationships: Tyzias Entykk/Stelsa Sezyat
Kudos: 35





	Computer Nude

**Author's Note:**

> I was like “there should be more stelsa/tyzias content” and then I wrote porn. In Tirona’s route it is established that there are nudes on Tyzias’ computer, and I wondered whose they were and went off of that.

Tyzias slumped into her chair, hearing the old piece of furniture squeak as she sat down. She sighed, leaning back before she sat up, plugging her palmhusk into her computer and letting it charge. She signed in to sync her data like she usually did, only to see a couple of missed texts from Stelsa. She thought nothing of the action, and as she absent-mindedly buzzed Tirona into her office, the messages began to load onto her screen. Tirona approached her desk, planting her tiny hands on it and pushing herself up. Stelsa’s image finally loaded; it was an angled shot from between her legs, displaying her dark teal panties. Tyzias froze and flushed. Tirona was about to come into view of her screen, and the sitting tealblood tabbed frantically through other tabs until the message was covered up. 

“I need you to get these done. I’d do them myself, but I’ve already done way more than you and I’m tired.” Tirona said, dropping a stack of papers on Tyzias’ desk.

“S-Sure…” The other troll replied, adjusting her glasses nervously as she stole a quick glance down to see that her bulge was mercilessly outlining itself against her shorts. Why did she have to be so horny at work? Why did her matesprit have to be so  _ hot _ ?

“Just… hurry up, I guess.” Tirona sighed. “I’ve got too many memes to make. I can’t worry about this.”

_ Whatever that meant. _ Tyzias pretended to type on her keyboard as Tirona walked out, and as soon as she was gone, she tabbed back into the messaging application, eyes going wide as she ogled her matesprit’s crotch. 

She dialed Stelsa’s number almost instantly after ogling her. “Come in to work, please…” She was breathless, her voice pleading. 

Stelsa giggled at her like she couldn’t tell how hard Tyzias was trying to keep her cool.

“What if I’m already here?” Tyzias looked up at her door, and as if on queue, Stelsa’s signature knock came through. 

“H-How did you…” Tyzias swallowed, hanging up and opening the door. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I have my ways as you know.”

Stelsa’s lips were on hers, and Tyzias couldn’t have been happier. She kicked the door shut as soon as they were further inside, before pressing her matesprit up against her desk. While she pressed her tongue against Stelsa’s lower lip, she shoved papers, pens, and everything else to the floor, moving her monitor over as well, before bending the other tealblood over the desk. She was pleased to realize that under her pink coat, Stelsa was wearing a skirt. She easily yanked it up, unzipping her shorts and shoving herself inside of her matesprit’s nook. Stelsa clenched her knuckles, gripping the edges of Tyzias’ desk until her knuckles were turnt a light teal-grey and moaning into the wood. “Mmmm…” Tyzias bit her lip, rolling her hips and panting, her hands planted squarely on either side of Stelsa’s hips. “Oh fuck…” She groaned, “I totally wouldn’t have been able to make it if you hadn’t come in, Stels.” She ran a hand through her matesprit’s hair before rubbing her shoulder affectionately. “Your nook is so tight. You must really like my bulge, huh?”

“Mmm…” Stelsa was trying not to let her voice get too loud, breathing through each thrust and biting her lip. She let one hand wander until her own bulge coiled around her fingers, pressing into it and shuddering against the desk. It was almost too much to have both her nook and bulge stimulated in unison. 

“Stelsa…” Tyzias was moaning softly into her ear, having bent forward until she was pressed against Stelsa’s back, her thrusts rhythmic and teasing. She knew that Stelsa loved it, because the hand she had been rubbing herself with moved up, blindly feeling around until she grabbed Tyzias’ cheek with slick fingers, pulling her into an awkwardly-positioned kiss. Moans fell from their throats and into each other's mouths, muffled against the sounds that their bodies made when their hips were flush. 

Tyzias palmed Stelsa’s rear before slapping it lightly, a small smirk crossing her lip as she felt the troll underneath her twitch. “Mmmfffuck..!” Stelsa mumbled, biting her lip. Tyzias took pride in the fact that she could make her matesprit swear. She let herself thrust deeper, the tip of her bulge occasionally brushing against Stelsa’s shame globes. “Oh my-  _ ah _ …” Her teal eyes crossed briefly as Tyzias’ hand wrapped around her bulge, flicking her fingertips over its head in a motion Stelsa had never felt. “Oh,  _ Zizi _ …” She mewled, her voice husky, “where’d you learn that..?” Tyzias’ bulge was flicking against her globes in the exact same way that Tyzias’ fingers teased her tip.

“Secret.” Tyzias replied, grunting. She would never tell Stelsa she learned her best move from some flushed porn.

“Oh… Jegus…” Stelsa felt herself coming undone as Tyzias continued to expertly manipulate her senses. “I needed this…” Pleasure ebbed through her tense muscles, rolling over her body like a massage; it was doing wonders for her stress. She moaned into her matesprit’s desk as she finally let her seed splatter against the floor. It dripped down the front of Tyzias’ desk and made a small pool on the wooden floor beneath it. “Oh… fuck…” She sighed, making a feeble attempt at catching her breath as Tyzias began to buck her hips roughly.

“Give me one sec…” Tyzias moaned softly, both hands squeezing Stelsa’s hips as she buried her bulge in her matesprit’s nook. “Fuck,  _ Stels _ !” She cried out, eyes slamming shut as she rolled her hips sporadically to keep her high going as she came.

Neither of them heard the door to Tyzias’ office being opened by Tirona, who had gotten ahold of the password through  _ a friend _ . She walked in on the mid-orgasm Tyzias, whose groans echoed through the hall through the open door, shorts having fallen to her mid-thigh. She stood there for a moment, before clearing her throat. Both trolls jumped and struggled to clean themselves up, Tyzias turning around with a deer-in-headlights look as she struggled with the seemingly easy task of pulling her shorts back on and zipping them up. Stelsa had this strange little smile on her face; it looked embarrassed and sheepish, but also satisfied. “Ew.” Tirona finally broke the silence. “At least do that in the bathroom, or literally anywhere else that isn’t your office. Now I’ve gotta get the janitors up here to clean your slurry off of the floor. The big guy’s gonna be pissed…” She looked disappointed for a second. “Do you know how hard it is to scrub geneslime out of stained wood?”

“Uh…” Tyzias proceeded to pick her mug up off of her disheveled desk, taking a sip from it and running her fingers through her hair, “...very hard..?”

While the two of them were busy getting yelled at by the tiny teal troll, Tyzias hurriedly kicked the papers she’d been assigned under her desk.


End file.
